


have you hugged your bug today?

by cringecomp2018



Category: South Park
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, The Fractured But Whole, platonic but also shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringecomp2018/pseuds/cringecomp2018
Summary: i wrote this like forever ago in a car so sorry if it sucks lol.new kid and clyde are Good Together. it's not inherently shippy but it is what i was going for sort of so see it how you want





	have you hugged your bug today?

**Author's Note:**

> yes its a little inaccurate to the game but do i care? no. no i don't.

This place stunk.

The laboratory, genetic modifications and extra asses included, had fallen into ruin almost immediately after the security grid had been shut down. Many of its experiments had died or exploded upon contact with the air, parts of Mephesto's dead son scattered about the room he was kept in.

The new kid had nudged a sixth grader head with his foot, noticing how even in death their ugly mugs still sneered at him and his "fourthie germs."

In the previous room, he had time to think about how screwed up and gross this is, how nasty yet... Cool. The new kid wanted to be a porcupine. This room was different.

Clyde-- wait, Mosquito? Would it be rude to stay in character at this time? Whoever he was at the time, the boy wasn't taking this detour as well as the new kid was, hands balled into fists and furiously rubbing his eyes as he sobbed and cried out in desperate attempts for some fantastical figure to bring him home.

It was bothering him.

He was so loud, and insisted on buzzing even while crying, was it a nervous tick? Whatever it was, it disrupted the thoughtful silence of the previous area and made the new kid feel Odd.

A sweep of the room showed a couple of others felt the same, save for the few too distracted to notice or care. Right. He would have to fix this himself.

Like every other fucking problem, the team ran into.

Opening his phone for a brief moment to check his messages for any word on how exactly to help, he spotted an update from coonstagram. So there was some trickle of a connection down here...

Hehe. Trickle.

Opening it he caught a new post from Clyde himself. He risked a glance over at the mosquito hero, only seeing him crying over his phone and shakily wiping the tears off of his screen.

The post in question was saddening once the new kid took a moment to actually look at it. Clyde, crying, with the caption "Dad if you can read this I love you. I'll say hi to mom for you." Did his mom work here? No.. that wouldn't make sense, he would've mentioned it by now... and if she did then she'd definitely be dead by now.

Oh.

Ouch.

The new kid quickly hit like before putting the cracked phone back in his little bag. As nice as everyone's words of encouragement were, this situation called for some direct action. He walked over to Mosquito, staring at his face until the latter looked his way.

"Bzzzt?" The hero sniffed, not in any shape to directly ask why the new kid was so close to him right now. Not that he would've had much of a chance, either way, seeing as soon as the buzzing left his mouth the vigilante had reached out and crushed the older kid into a nervous hug. 

He wasn't entirely used to hugs. It's one thing to be popular online, but face to face? That was a different story.

Regardless of his previous aversions to social interaction, touching, speaking, anything really, he brought the crying Mosquito close (inadvertently bumping the vuvuzela up to Clyde's forehead) and kept him there. It wasn't long before he had the boy sobbing into his shoulder and repeating the same sentiment he'd been crying out for the past 5 minutes.

Despite wetness on his costume feeling gross, the snot even more so, the new kid felt as though he'd made the right choice. If he hadn't then, um, the warmth in his chest might be a concern dealt with later on.

"Hey, ButtHole." interrupted the moment a few minutes in, though it was unable to quiet Mosquitos crying.

The new kid looked over at Toolshed, who in turn motioned towards the door, "You gonna go help us get out?"

Oh yeah. They were Trapped (with a capital T) in a genetics lab with mutants trying to kill them, right.

He shrugged his shoulder a few times, shaking Mosquito from his place buried in the new kid's costume. 

They locked eyes for a moment, blank eyes meeting red, watery ones before he nodded and pat Mosquitos shoulder a few times in added reassurance.

They were going to be okay, he'll be okay, he'll get home.

The new kid would get home, His mom would get home. His dad...

He stood in the DNA lab, holding his fathers head, looking at the same scrunched up expression he once thought amusing on the dead sixth graders face. It wasn't funny now, of course, just grim.

"You made the right choice, sweetie." his mom tiredly cooed. He didn't believe it.

He'd been so eager to get rid of the main aggressor in his house, to free his mom and him from his dad's abrasive nature but... hearing his dads panicked screaming, hearing him say he loved him, watching the life fade from his eyes, and being praised for doing so?

It didn't feel right. It felt bad, it felt scary, it was too much. Too... Too Much.

The new kid placed his dads head into the cubby and pressed the button, two coherent thoughts remaining in his buzzing brain 

He wanted his dad back, and He wanted to go home.

"Jeez ButtHole, have fun in there?"

The annoyed, albeit oblivious complaint from Toolshed only stung for a moment, he felt too overwhelmed with.. Everything at the moment to register it properly.

He didn't realize how long he was standing there blankly until he felt a gloved hand wipe his cheek.

"Bzzt, you got something on your cheek, ButtHole! I'm sorry if I didn't watch where the blood spray was going!" Mosquito buzzed, assuming the blood on his face was splash back from his ketchup packets.

The look in the new kid's eyes seemed to clue him in on otherwise, if only minutely.

Mosquito couldn't know what ButtHole had seen, what he had done, what lied behind the door he had come through.

But he could see that whatever the hero had done to get the tram working again had broken through his silent, ever-present emotional wall.

The younger kid was scared, usually blank eyes now wide and deer-like now that he was closer. 

Mosquito had to act fast, the others were still filing out of the tram and waiting for Mephesto to tell them about what other horrible things must've escaped during the security break. He needed to snap the vigilante out of his own mind so they could escape and go home like he'd silently promised.

The smell of ketchup snapped the new kid back just in time to feel a pair of arms squeeze him close. He was trapped against Mosquitos shoulder, and could only weakly return the gesture. Though, in his mind, it was more of using the bug boy as a steadying point for his now weakened legs.

"Hey, we should hit Raisins after this, bzzzt," Mosquito whispered, "my treat!"

He didn't think the raisins girls would want to see him, nor did he think he'd enjoy eating wings he usually pawed off to his best friend to eat while he drank all the lemonade, watching Mosquito show off for the uninterested waitresses.

But it was something to look forward to at the end of this nightmare, a small, shitty, half-assed silver lining.

And that's all he needed to regain composure and nod, straightening up slightly to signal the other that he was ready to go.

They'd be okay, they had to be, they had shitty wings waiting for them.


End file.
